1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a testing method and, in particular, to a testing method for a network device.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development in network technology, people can share and transmit a huge amount of multimedia information through network devices, such as access points, gateways, and routers.
Generally speaking, either before a network device is shipped out or sent back for maintenance, it is usually provided with a testing port, such as the serial port, universal asynchronous receiver transmitter (UART), or RS232 for testing the operations thereof. For example, the manufacturer uses an RS232 line to electrically connect a testing host and the testing port of a network device. The testing host then communicates with the network device through the RS232 line, checking the operations thereof in order to find out its performance or problem. The information is used for subsequent debugging.
Since the network device is provided with the testing port, other manufacturers can readily obtain the internal settings thereof through the port. Thus, the design of the network device may be pirated because of this insecurity.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a testing method that can test a network device without using a testing port.